Tori and Mr Oliver
by Hug.Laugh.Smile.Love.xo
Summary: Beck is Tori's teacher at Hollywood Arts. The sexual tension existing between Beck and Tori is heightened in this situation. This gets pretty naughty, read if you're into that! Not finished yet. Hope you enjoy ! x
1. Chapter 1

Note: Beck is a few years older here and teaches at Hollywood Arts. Tori is still 17 and a student.

Tori had been enjoying her classes at HA a lot more nowadays, since Mr. Oliver had started teaching. He only seemed a few years older than them and Tori thought he was incredibly sexy. He had longish dark hair and a tan complexion, and a lean muscular body.

He taught dance and acting theory, which made them Tori's new favorite classes. She did whatever she could to make him notice her.

And he did notice her. He couldn't help it. Mr. Oliver, aka Beck, noticed Tori everyday, she was easily his prettiest student.

At the front of his dance class, he observed her practicing among other students. Normally, they had uniforms to wear, but in dance they were allowed to wear what they wanted since it was quite a workout. It seemed she was teasing him, with her dance outfits getting smaller and tighter every class.

Presently she wore tiny spandex shorts and a deep cut sports bra that showed her cleavage. Beck knew he shouldn't stare, and he tried to point his gaze elsewhere.

The class was coming to an end, and school was almost over for the day.

"Alright everyone! That's good for today, great job with the routine. I think it is really coming along. Let me know if there are any questions, other wise I will see you all in here tomorrow!"

Naturally, the students cleared out pretty quickly. All except Tori. He watched as she shook out her long wavy hair and drank from her water bottle. Then she walked over to him.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" He asked.

"Hey Mr. Oliver." She flipped her hair. "Do you have a minute? I was wondering if you could help me with one of the moves. I don't think I'm getting my posture right."

"Sure not a problem." Beck replied. He held her gaze, wondering what she could mean, since she seemed to know the routine really well already. "First make sure you've stretched properly. Limited flexibility could be the problem."

Tori nodded and proceeded to stretch. As she bent down to stretch her legs, she stuck her ass up in the air, purposely in his direction. She knew that her shorts hardly covered her ass, and even less when she bent over. Feeling his eyes on her, she asked, "Is this the correct position to stretch the muscle, Mr. Oliver?" she asked innocently.

The things he wanted to do to this girl. She was driving him crazy. He took a step towards her. "You got it," he said. "now let me show you the dance move again."

"Okay." She eagerly replied. She took her position against Beck's body, as it was a partnered routine. She pressed her back against his chest, and bit her lip as she let him guide her body.

He told her to hold the pose when she got to it. She was balancing on one leg as her torso leaned forward. He examined her posture, running his hand down her back.

"Right, now just tuck in your stomach first," He put a hand on her stomach to pushed up gently. "Now bring in your chest."

"I think this is what I always mess up," Tori said. Not being able to resist, Beck moved his hand further up her body. His hand slid over the curve of her breasts, and settled in the valley between them.

He pushed her into the right position. "There you go, you're perfect." He said, desperately wanting to roam her chest again.

Tori looked in the mirror to check her position. "Oh, I see." She giggled. She moved back into a standing position. "Thanks, Mr. Oliver. You're such a great teacher." She smiled at him.

Beck cleared his throat. "Not a problem, Tori."

"So…what's a student gotta do to see their favorite teacher more often?" Tori asked daringly. She took a step towards him.

Beck chuckled. "Well, that would mean that you would have to get detention in my office. Good girls like you don't usually get detention now do they?"

Tori thought about this. Beck's office was off to the side of the dance studio. What she needed to do was get detention, alone with Mr. Oliver. The thought excited her.

"What do you mean, Mr. Oliver? Who said I was a good girl?" She danced over to his office, and he followed her. "Would good girls do this?" She asked, as she climbed onto his desk. She stood, and then kicked a few objects off the desk for good measure.

Beck stared up at her. The thought of the two of them alone in his office, with her dressed like that was too much. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. "Tori Vega." He said, acting stern. "I'm afraid I have to give you detention. Starting now." He shut the door behind him.

"Oh no, Mr. Oliver!" She said innocently. "I've never had detention before…"

"Then you should know that in detention, you have to do everything I say." Beck said. He was going to enjoy bossing her around. He walked over to his desk, which she was still standing on. "Get off my desk." He growled.

Tori jumped down, excited by his behavior. He pinned her between the desk and his body. "You didn't really have any problems with the routine, did you Tori?" He whispered. "You just wanted me to see that perfectly round little ass of yours didn't you?"

"Didn't you enjoy the view, Mr. Oliver?" She asked. "You know, I wore this outfit just for you." She smiled.

"You're the only student with the least amount of clothing on out there." He said. He leaned in so that his lips grazed her jawline. "And I want to see you in even less."

Tori froze as his lips touched her neck. His every word turned her on in every way possible. She felt his hand land on her leg, and felt him drag it up her body, feeling her every curve. He squeezed her rounded breast through her bra, and she watched him run his thumb over the exposed part.

Beck loved the way she felt, the way her tiny figure moved when he touched her. He only wanted more. He wanted to pleasure her, to hear her scream his name.

He turned her body around in his grasp. "Bend over the desk." He ordered. And she did as she was told, glad to give him another view of her butt. He circled around the desk, viewing her from the front. Her breasts poured out of her revealing bra, squished against the desk.

She rested her chin on her hand, and looked up at him. "What do you want me to do now, Mr. Oliver?" He knew exactly what he wanted. He leaned over her and undid her bra from her back, and it fell off her shoulders.

He sat back in the chair in front of her. In her vulnerable position, she still had all the confidence in the world. As he watched, she slid out of her bra and tossed it into his lap. She stood there, half naked on his desk, waiting for his next move.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't want this, do you, Tori?" Beck smirked at her at he held her bra in his hands.

Tori shook her head and smiled back at him. "I don't want any of my clothes. Won't you take them off for me?" she said sweetly.

Beck couldn't argue with that. From behind he ran his hands over her ass again as she bent over. He yanked her spandex down her legs, exposing that perfect shape he'd seen earlier, only covered in a tiny lacey red thong. He slipped his fingers into the waist band an pulled that off her too.

He paused for a moment, staring at her bare ass. He then heard her whimper in desperate longing, "Touch me, Mr. Oliver." Driving him over the edge. She turned around suddenly and her arms were around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Becks hands went to her butt, grasping it in his hands. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He put her down on the desk, and stood between her legs. Beck continued to kiss her as she rolled her body against him, bringing herself as close as possible.

He kissed her neck and down her collar bone. He stopped for a moment to admire her perky rounded breasts, before taking one in his mouth. He placed many open mouth kisses on her breasts and rolled his tongue around her nipple. Tori moaned in pleasure. He took her other breast in his hand and pinched her nipple between his fingers, eliciting a gasp from Tori.

"Spread your legs, baby." He told her. Tori did as she was told and as he massaged her breasts in one hand, with the other he slipped two fingers inside her.

"Oh Mr. Oliver!" she moaned. It felt so good to have him touch her this way.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her, faster and faster until he drew her over the edge.

Tori slipped off the table into his arms. He kissed her one last time and then slapped her ass. "Don't get detention again, Miss Vega." He winked.

Tori slipped on her school uniform, a blouse and plaid miniskirt. Beck noticed she put on no bra or panties. "Can't make any promises, Mr. Oliver." Tori replied, biting her lip. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Beck grinned as he realized his teaching job just got a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori strutted down the hall on the way to her next class. She'd been feeling good ever since last week when Mr. Oliver had fucked her on his office desk. She knew going in that that may happen, but she had no idea just how good it would be.

Ever since then, her body had been on fire, and she was eagerly anticipating the next time. Of course, their little secret had to stay just that, a secret. There were serious consequences for a student teacher relationship, but the suspense made their sexual tension all the more exciting. She was happy, and it showed.

Her friends complimented her in the hall, "You're glowing Tori!" they said. Boys winked at her as she went, probably because of how she'd been wearing her uniform recently. Her A line plaid skirt was just long enough to cover her ass. She wore heels, and her white blouse was unbuttoned to the middle of her chest. She felt her breasts bouncing in her push up bra as she walked.

Tori stopped at her classroom door, turned and went in. Mr. Oliver stood at the front of the class, maintaining eye contact with her lusty eyes as she walked past him and took her seat at the back of the class.

Her eyes flashed with playfulness as she looked at him. He began his lesson, trying to avoid looking at her as much as possible. For the sake of his job he need to keep composed when around his other students. Tori made that difficult.

She crossed and uncrossed her tan legs through out the lesson, giving him sneak peeks of her tiny underwear here and there. When she sat down, her skirt hardly covered much. She played with her hair, twirling it around her finger and smirking at him. When he was getting good at looking away, she rested her hand on her neck. Sliding it down her neckline, she slipped her hand into her bra. She cupped her own breast, arousing herself. That caught his attention. He watched and taught at the same time, seeing her massage herself and the pale skin of her breast peeking out of her shirt. He was going crazy.

The lesson ended shortly after, and Beck waited impatiently for the class to empty. Tori, as usual, stayed put in her seat. She watched Beck close the door and shut the blinds. Then he slowly walked towards her and took a seat on the desk in front of her.

"Tori." He said.

"Mr. Oliver." Tori leaned forward.

Silence. He watched her eyes for a few moments. Then she stood up and walked into his arms. With him sitting on the desk the two were at eye level. He enveloped her in his arms, wrapping them tightly around her waist. His kissed her passionately and his scruff tickled Tori's face.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, and kissed him back aggressively, needing him. "Beck," she whispered pleadingly against his lips. He paused, not used to hearing his first name on her lips. He decided he liked it.

He pulled her in closer, sliding his hands down to her ass. He kissed her again before saying, "Tori, I want this. I want you. But we can't do it here." The bell rang signaling the start of the next period.

Everything about Beck and his husky voice made Tori want to do it right there anyway. She just looked at him as he stood up. He looked as though he was going to leave, when he leaned down and spoke in a deep, low voice in her ear.

"Meet me on the corner, two blocks away after school. I'll pick you up." Then he was gone.

**A/N: Well hey there guys. Hope you like this chapter, I know its been ages, but you know. Better late than never I hope. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Things will be getting friskaay in the next installment of this wonderous sexual fantasy of how Victorious should have actually been. Haha. Till next time! Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tori waited on the corner of the street, just as Beck had instructed. She'd made sure no one had come with her. She looked around, tugging at her skirt and fixing her hair as she anticipated her teacher's arrival. It was difficult for her to contain the excitement and lust felt for the sexy Mr. Oliver.

Suddenly she saw his car pull on to the street, sleek and shiny. It looked expensive. Beck stopped the car in front of her, and reached over to open the passenger door. Tori slid inside the car and they drove away, trying to be discreet.

Beck admired Tori out of the corner of his eye as he drove away. It was as though she always dressed to tease him. She'd even made, what was supposed to be a conservative school uniform, look sexy. He glanced at her long shiny legs, and followed them all the way up to the hem of her skirt. He looked at the way her soft, long brown hair fell against her breast on her button up blouse.

"So where are you taking me, Mr. Oliver?" Tori asked suggestively.

Beck smiled at her feigned innocence. "Oh you know, you're getting a special kind of detention today. For all the bad things you've been up to lately."

"Special detention?" Tori grinned. "Just for me?"

"Especially just for you." Beck told her. He slipped a hand off the wheel and onto her thigh. Tori felt a rush of adrenaline. His hand was warm and large, and she wanted to feel it roam her entire body.

She bit her lower lip. "Is this the kind of detention where I have to do absolutely everything you say?"

"Correct." Beck smirked. He heard her soft breathing quicken as he moved his hand underneath her skirt. "You look great in your school uniform, you know." He said.

"I think you like me better without it, don't you?" Tori smiled. "Are we almost there?" She began slowly unbuttoning her top. She parted her legs slightly to allow Beck's fingers to lightly stoke her beneath the skirt.

Beck fought to keep his eyes on the road. "Yeah… just about." With one hand on the wheel, he turned a corner and soon pulled into his driveway, and into the garage. Tori's eyes widened slightly at the slight of his modern looking house.

Tori let out a soft moan as he continued to stroke her clit after he turned off the car. "Well, we're here." He said with a grin. Tori didn't want to wait any longer. She climbed from her seat and into his lap, facing him with one leg on either side of him.

"I'm ready for detention," she whispered. God, this woman, Beck thought. He continued to pleasure her with his hand, as he instructed her to unbutton the rest of her top. When her breasts were exposed to him at eye level he ran his hands all over her chest, and slid them to her back to unclasp her strapless bra. He removed it and quickly threw it into the passenger seat.

She sat there on top of him with her skirt riding up and her blouse unbuttoned with her breasts free for his touching. He moved both his hands to her chest and rubbed and squeezed each breast. He pushed them together and continued to play with her as she moaned from the sensation.

"Tori, you're so hot." He whispered. She whimpered in response as he took her nipple in his mouth. He watched her react as he sucked, licked and nibbled at her breasts.

"Beck, I need you." Tori said with heavy breaths.

Beck smiled. "Only when you're ready." He teased. Wrapping his arm around her waist, her used his other hand to open his car door and carry her out of the car and into his house.


End file.
